mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Boiling Lava Sea
Boiling Lava Sea '''is the 13th stage in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. This is also the first level in the 3rd overworld, which you can get to by entering the grey area surrounded by stone next to Gloomy Swamp. Take the left path, which requires Mario to do triple jump into dives to make it across to the level entrance. The Boiling Lava Sea is a fiery lake filled with many small towers and rocks. The level is very small and simple compared to a majority of the levels before it. The level consists of the fire lake, a small underground section, and a couple of towers. Levels '''Star 1: Across the Lava Sea Mario starts on a small rock platform and can see the star in question across a path of platforms above the lava ocean bellow. Jump from platform to platform until you reach the star. Beware that there is a fire snake on one of the platforms that can easily cause major damage. Star 2: Lava-Pit Cavern Mario must jump into the lava pit and jump across rocks to reach the star. Start to cross the path until you see the metal blocks to your right leading to the pit in the middle of the sea. Follow the metal blocks into the cave bellow. Mario must now jump across the circular platforms to reach the first path on your left (the rest just leads to a 1-up). There is also a broken Kuromame that doesn't do anything in the middle of one of the jumps, so do not be nervous. The path leads to another small room with small, straight platforms with the star at the end. Star 3: Metal Burn-Out ' Requires Metal cap from Wet Dry Valley! '''Mario must use the Metal Cap to bounce up some fire walls. Head to the long columns of fire and grab the cap. Mario must now bounce off the walls of fire to reach the star. If you side flip against the left wall, Mario can reach this while only getting hit once, making the metal cap pointless. '''Star 4: Climb to the Top' Mario must make it to the tower and reach the top. Reach the fire wall and continue to the building near it. Do not climb this building, as there is nothing of interest for this particular star. Locate the metal box path to get to the tower in the corner of the level. Mario must now climb the tower while avoiding the enemies and fire. Star 5: 8 Boiling Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins using the shell. The shell is located on one of the metal boxes lead into the Lava-Pit Cavern, though there are no coins in the cavern. The locations are as follows: # On the start of the path leading to Star 1 (path of stones to the left of the stage) # In the middle of the path of stones # On the metal box before the pit # Middle of the lava past the pit (shell required) # Middle of the lava past the pit (shell required) # Start of the tower # On a metal box leading higher on the other stone building # Near the golden star where this star spawns When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the bigger stone platform Star 6: Big Bully Knock-out Head past the lava wall and to the bigger stone platform. Climb up it to find the giant stone sqaure arena where the Big Bully is located. There are three other Bully's surrounding him, which can be troublesome as they can continuously hit you. The arena is also bigger than the range of the bullies, so if you hit them to the back edge they will stop being aggressive. Another silly thing you can do is hit the Big Bully down to the first level of the building. When he is defeated, the star appears in the center of the rink. Enemies * Kuromame * Amp * Bully Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Mario Galaxy